


Through Neville's Looking Glass

by Melissamermaid



Series: Travelling Through Wonderland [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Back Together, Healing, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissamermaid/pseuds/Melissamermaid
Summary: Neville was heartbroken when Orion moved to Canada for healing training. But Orion's back, are they meant to be?Male Relationship, LGBTQIA elements inside, if you have an issue, proceed with Caution
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Travelling Through Wonderland [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557616
Kudos: 32





	Through Neville's Looking Glass

Through Neville’s Looking Glass

It finally was here. He had graduated, with top marks for Herbology, and he finally had more time to dedicate to finalizing the cure for his parents. He was very excited. 

He had been working with Sebastian since fourth year and they had some setbacks but the most recent revision of the potions seemed to be the perfect balance and the mice responded extremely positively and they were almost ready to test on humans – they just needed one more approval. And since Neville was the one in charge of his parent’s health – he could test it on them, if it didn’t work, they engineered it so it would not harm them in any way. 

After his fourth year, he went to Los Angeles with Sebastian and enjoyed himself thoroughly. He discovered that he liked both genders, with a slight inclination to wizards. 

One in particular. 

Orion Black. Draco’s older brother. 

Some might think that he shouldn’t have been in a relationship with his best mate’s cousin’s brother, it was less confusing than it sounded, but Neville didn’t really care. Orion was attractive as hell and he was a sweet, affectionate and lovely man who Neville was thoroughly in love with. 

It started really organically. He was over Harry’s house during the summer after fifth year and Orion was there, helping Sirius with his healing as he really wanted to go into healing – he was helping Sirius with lots of things around the house and Harry wanted Neville to hang out in New York some over the summer. 

Orion and Neville had a moment and since that moment, Orion wrote asking for a date. 

Neville wasn’t planning on entering a courtship as he didn’t find any girls that interesting so he was open to it and he had a few flings with boys and girls his first summer with Sebastian. 

He went on a few dates with Orion and enjoyed himself thoroughly. They wrote each other quite often and said all sorts of promises to each other and spend lots of time together, alone. 

They were in love. 

Neville’s confidence gained by leaps and bounds – by being in a relationship who loved him as he was and by Sebastian raising his confidence in his Herbology and Potions skills. He was flourishing under both attentions. 

But it all came to a crashing halt at the end of the summer after his sixth year. 

He had a bad feeling when Orion asked to see him. 

He had been offered an exclusive offer in Canada – where a reputable healing school was located. 

Orion was in tears. 

“I don’t…” He stopped and gathered himself, Neville looking at him like he was ripping his heart out which wasn’t helping. “I don’t want to hold you back from finding someone while I’m gone.” He whispered, his heart breaking as he said the words. Neville looked at him with tears in his eyes. 

“I love you, though, Orion.” He took a step back. 

“I love you too, Nev. Always.” He grabbed his hand. 

“Why can’t we be together then?” He whispered. 

“I have no idea how long this education program will be; it varies for everyone. I don’t want you to miss out on someone amazing because I was finishing school.” 

“I don’t want others! I want you!” Neville cried, tears leaking out of his eyes, despite Neville trying to stop them from running down his face. 

“Neville, could I have a hug before I have to go?” Orion asked. Neville wiped his eyes. 

“Of course.” He whispered and moved into the familiar arms of his now ex-boyfriend, Orion enclosing his arms tightly around Neville, as if afraid that he would never hold him again. 

“I love you, Neville.” Orion whispered in his ear and pressed a kiss to his head. 

“I love you too.” Neville mumbled into his shoulder and all too soon, Orion released him. 

“Bye.” He turned and disapparated, not wanting to spend another second looking at Neville’s face. It was for the best, even if his heart was completely broken. 

Neville dried his face and turned and made his way back to Harry’s house and Harry stopped when looking at his face. 

“What happened?” Harry demanded, putting the book down. 

“Orion and I broke up.” He felt the tears starting up again. 

“Why?” Harry cried. 

“He got an opportunity to go to Canada for healing, which he’s always wanted to do. He doesn’t want me to miss out when I’m in my last year of school.” He sniffed, not wanting to go much further into it. 

“Oh, Neville, I’m so sorry.” He wrapped him in a hug. 

“I’m sorry too, Harry. I think I’m going to go home.” He sniffed. 

“I understand, let me know if you need anything.” Harry rubbed his back in encouragement, Neville nodding. 

He flooed back to the house he shared with Sebastian, heart heavy. 

Sebastian took one look at him and after exchanging a look with Mark, stood immediately. 

“Neville.” Sebastian said, Neville looking up and bursting into tears. Sebastian shot up and embraced Neville, his heart breaking that the child he had such fondness for and love for would be sobbing. 

There was only one reason that he would be this upset. Heartbreak. 

Mark was looking at him concerned. He tilted his head. Sebastian mouthed ‘Orion.’ Mark understood immediately. 

“I’ll get some ice cream.” He said as he made his way to the kitchen. 

“Come, Neville, let’s eat some ice cream and we can talk about how much of an idiot Orion is.”

“He’s not!” Neville wailed. “He’s wonderful.” His cried intensified. Sebastian quietly sighed as he settled in to help Neville.

But eventually, he made it past his heartbreak. He was quite upset for the remainder of the summer. You never really forget your first love but Neville tried to. He didn’t quite throw away everything that Orion gave him or burned his picture, or anything dramatic like that, but he did try and get over him with as many people as he could. 

And it didn’t work. 

He didn’t feel happy like he did with Orion. Witches, wizards, didn’t matter. He loved Orion but hopefully he would meet someone who would replace Orion in his heart. 

He had other matters to attend to. Sebastian and Neville were ready to start applying the potion to Neville’s parents after the final approval that they were heading to right now. 

Neville and Sebastian were making their way to the Ministry, a few days after Neville had graduated – to the Potions Advisory Council – who oversaw the implementation of new potions to make sure all potions that entered the magical world were legal and humane and not torture devices. 

“Potions Master Sebastian McCray and Apprentice Neville Longbottom-McCray.” 

Oh, and Sebastian adopted him. Neville on a whim, had his grandmother sign some adoption papers as she, to be quite honest, never really liked him. He wasn’t his father. He realizes that he never could be and she couldn’t understand that. He just wanted his trust fund, his plants and to be free of her. The adoption wouldn’t be public notice, as it had nothing to do with her being found to be an incompetent guardian – she could keep her Wizengamot seat without any issues until Neville came of age, which he was now but he informed her she could keep voting for a few more years, as he was working on educational pursuits. 

Like this one. 

Neville and Sebastian rose and Sebastian led the way into the room, as Neville smoothed down his formal robes nervously, fingering the apprentice cords on his shoulder before straightening his shoulders and entering the room and sitting next to Sebastian. 

They faced eight separate potion masters with at least 40 years of experience and Neville was very nervous. Sebastian was cool as a cucumber. He was confident that their Herbology and Potions work was airtight and all the mice test had been successful. Sebastian was confident that the potion would work flawlessly. He would have done it illegally, for Neville, of course, not for his own curiosity, but it would have raised too many questions. 

The files in front of them were the application, proof of the trials and this was the last hoop they will have had to jump through. 

“Potions Master Sebastian Julian McCray.” The severe woman intoned, frowning. 

“Yes.” He stated, serious as can be. 

“We have reviewed your application and we are impressed.” She looked down at her parchment. “You are aware that this could change the medical field as we know it.” She looked up. 

“My son, Neville, and I have been working tirelessly to do that very thing. So another child, who’s parents are targeted by a mad person who was a little too spell happy, wouldn’t have to sit by and not be recognized by his own parents, who were tortured for protecting their son.” He stated impassionedly. 

The woman’s eyes flickered to the boy sitting at his side, looking at the name, before looking at Neville again and understanding crossed her eyes. She inclined her head. 

“I understand.” She replied, not emotion coming into her face. “I must say, we see hundreds of these potions applications, people trying to submit the same potions that already exist, potions that have not followed the trials that we require to keep the magical people safe. We have found this potion, to have passed all the trials we have put forth. We have gone through the theory, found the theory solid. We have went through all the ingredients, found the ingredients untampered and unenhanced. We have went through the documentation of the trials with the mice, who have been, lawfully, subjected to the Cruciatus Curse, and have been cured, with no side effects of note. We have declared this potion a Master level potion and we have approved it.” She pushed a piece of parchment across the table. Sebastian picked it up, raking his eyes over the text, nodding when he saw the authenticity. 

“The Longbottom cure…” Neville gasped, placing his hands over his mouth, tears filling his eyes, as he looked at Sebastian. 

The woman minutely smiled at the young man in front of her. 

“The Longbottom Cure is legally available as of today to administer and it will be in Potions Quarterly with our hope that other young minds will work on other ideas with Potions Masters to create more good in the world, as you two have done. Congratulations.” She stated, as they rose and filed out of the room. 

“Let’s celebrate.” Sebastian grinned as he snatched up his authenticity document. 

Sebastian sent word to Mark and they soon settled into a booth at a nice restaurant, toasting to their latest accomplishment. As they settled into their meal, the happiness was sapped from Neville slightly, wishing that he had someone to celebrate his successes with. But he no longer had anyone like that. 

He forced a smile to Sebastian, who looked over at him concerned. 

“We will go to the hospital tomorrow, Neville. Post haste.” Sebastian promised as he put his hand over Neville’s, squeezing slightly. 

-

Orion unlocked the door to his apartment in magical Ontario. He placed the keys on a table in his entry way and shrugged off his healer coat and hung it on a peg. 

The magical world was more entwined with the muggle, or no-maj, as they called it here, than in England and in France, where he grew up. 

Thankfully, he was fluent in French, although the French was slightly different in Canada, so he had no real issues. 

He sighed as no one was in the apartment with him. No one ever was, no significant other. He made his way to the kitchen and made himself a spot of tea. He could use a pick me up. 

He took his mug and made his way to the sitting room, picking up the latest issue of Potions Quarterly Breaking News Issue. 

On the cover was his ex-boyfriend, Neville with his adoptive father. 

They did it. They finished the potion. But Orion had no doubt that they would complete the potion. Neville was brilliant. And amazing and gorgeous. 

He looked at the repeating picture. 

He probably found someone lovely in England to take his place. Someone who didn’t want to get their healer certification even though Neville is who made him want to get into healing. He went a few times with Neville to visit his parents and Neville would often rant that he didn’t understand how the healers never even tried to heal his parents, not a healing draught or anything. They just let them sit there. 

He wanted to help people like Neville’s parents and he felt like he did that. In the year that he had the intensive training, he was at the point where he would get assigned a place in the world. His clinicals were all completed and he did exceedingly well. All his advisors on his shifts wrote glowing reviews for him. 

Speaking of assignments, his should be coming any minute. 

In a flash of light, a scroll appeared hovering in front of him. He grasped the parchment and unrolled it. 

Orion Black is assigned to the care of Frank and Alice Longbottom, Janus Thickey Ward, Saint Mungos, Scotland. 

-

“Where is that healer?” Neville ranted as he paced. Damn it all to hell! They couldn’t do anything without the healer here to oversee any issues. 

“Neville. Someone is being assigned from the Canada Academy, they come highly rated.” Sebastian rubbed his shoulder, feeling some anxiety. 

“Great.” He sighed, knowing that was where Orion went. 

The door opened and his head snapped up and he swallowed his tongue. It was Orion, looking more gorgeous than ever. 

“Neville.” Orion smiled gently at him. 

Sebastian looked between Neville, who looked completely shocked and Orion who looked to be drinking in the look of his adopted son and looked decidedly nervous. 

“Orion?” Neville exhaled. 

Orion stepped forward and extended his hand to Sebastian. 

“Sebastian, lovely to see you again.” Orion shook his hand and didn’t say anything more. He reached his hand out to Neville. “I always knew you could do it, I’m so proud of you.” His eyes glittered but he didn’t say anything and Neville wrapped his hand around Orion’s, noting that it felt the same. It felt like nothing had changed. 

But he couldn’t be distracted. 

“Let me get set up and we can administer the potion, alright?” He asked both of them, acting professionally and as if they didn’t have a history. Neville nodded. 

He opened his healers kit and took some basic readings of Neville’s parents and made some notes on the medical charts. 

“Alright. We can begin.” Orion nodded. “Let’s start with Mr. Longbottom first, he has less mental trauma.” 

Neville looked at Sebastian, who shooed him. Sebastian was letting him take the lead in their recovery. 

He stepped forward and produced a vial of the antidote. 

“Is this a one dose or will it be a multidose regime?” Orion asked Neville. 

Neville knew the answer but looked at Sebastian. 

“You know the answer, Neville.” Sebastian gently coached. He nodded. 

“It should work immediately, it is quite strong.” He said confidently. 

“Alright.” Orion took the potion and gently opened Neville’s father’s mouth and poured it in, massaging his neck to make the potion go into his body quicker. 

Frank Longbottom’s eyes were open and looking ahead. Frank never muttered much, his lips always moving, never making a sound, for sixteen years. His eyes sharpened, he blinked rapidly. His legs jolted and he looked around and tried to jolt his body but Orion placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. 

“Mr. Longbottom.” Orion sternly spoke. Frank made eye contact with the healer. Orion looked at his eyes which looked shockingly lucid. “Sir, you have been in a state of comatose for sixteen years. Your body is incredibly weak. Please remain calm. We will have you started on a regimen of body exercises to get some strength back but pushing yourself too much will hurt you.” Orion took a gentle nod to be agreement. “I am going to run some preliminary tests on you. Please remain calm.” He waved his wand and removed his hand to write the results. “Very good. Very good results, Mr. Longbottom.” 

“Where’s Neville? Where’s my son!” Frank cried out, grabbing the healer’s robes. Orion grabbed his hands and held them in his so Frank couldn’t hurt him, accidentally. Orion freed one hand and reached out to Neville, who immediately grabbed onto it, removing one hand from his face, which was wet with tears. He pulled him closer to the bed and placed Neville’s hand on Frank’s. 

Frank jolted from the healer to the young man standing next to him. He looked just like a male version of Alice. 

“Neville?” He gasped. Neville let out a sob.

He never heard his father’s voice and he finally did it. 

He smiled bravely. 

“Hi, Dad.” Frank sat there, disbelieving. He then smiled huge and gently pulled on Neville’s hand, Orion stepping back to have their moment. 

“You are so handsome. I always knew you would be.” He whispered as he patted his hand. Neville swallowed. Frank looked around. “Where’s Alice?” 

“We healed you first.” Neville informed him. 

“Let us work on Mrs. Longbottom, Neville.” Orion turned from Frank, feeling he was too weak to make a move for any objects and he was definitely nowhere near the suicide watch, for now at least. 

They did the same thing to Alice and she took a little longer to wake up but when she did, she found herself overwhelmed by being able to communicate, that she kept crying out for Neville. She couldn’t understand that Neville was safe, she just kept crying out for her child. It was heartbreaking to hear, she wouldn’t listen to Neville, or Frank and eventually, Orion hit her with a sleeping spell. 

“She’ll be alright. She needs a bit more time.” Orion pulled the blanket over her shoulders and brushed her hair out of her face. Frank looked on concerned but he was unable to restrain a yawn. 

“Can we visit again?” Neville pleaded. 

“Of course. I would say wait a few days and your parents will be a lot stronger.” Orion promised. He went to Frank and started tucking him in, so he could have a nap. 

There was an awkward silence where Sebastian was looking between Orion and Neville, feeling the tension and he silently snuck out the door, leaving the two of them, looking pointedly not at each other. 

“When did you finish school?” Neville tried to make small talk. 

“Last night.” Orion answered, smoothing out the bedsheets. 

“Oh.” 

“Yes, it’s why I was so late this morning, I had to pack up my apartment, thank god I don’t have any pets. I’ll need to contact Draco so I can get my flat back in the Manor.” Orion made some notes on his chart and moved to make some notes on Alice’s chart. 

“Well, I should go.” Neville hedged towards the door. 

“Oh…Yes.” Orion nodded his head, swallowing. Why should he expect that Neville would want to get dinner or anything? That was silly. He filled out more info that he should have, not bearing to watch Neville leave. He never could. 

-

Neville charged up two days later to the ward where his parents always were and walked in to see them sitting up and lucid. Alice had greying hair and looked so much like him. Alice’s eyes widened. 

“Frank.” She hissed. 

He snorted and woke up. 

“Oh hello, Neville.” Alice squeaked in happiness. “Orion told us you’d be coming by today.” 

“Neville? My baby boy?” Alice’s eyes filled with tears. Neville went immediately to his mother and enfolded her in a hug. “I am so glad you were safe. I would do everything I did, all over again, if I knew that you were safe and away from that demon.” She squeezed his shoulders and looked at his face. “Oh, you’re so handsome. Frank, isn’t he the most handsome young man you’d ever met?” She held his face in her hands. 

“Looks just like his mum, he does. Course he’s handsome.” Frank promptly replied and Alice blushed. 

“Oh hush.” She flushed happily at the compliment though. “The light of my life, you are, Neville.” 

“Oi!” Frank playfully acted offended. Alice rolled his eyes. 

“Ignore your father, dear.” She smiled gently at him. His eyes filled with tears. “Oh baby, what’s wrong?” She wiped away a tear that escaped. 

“I never thought I’d get this. Grandmother always dragged me here but you didn’t know who I was, you didn’t know who anyone was. I never thought that I’d be able to talk to you let alone see you both in love and happy. It’s such a gift.” He cried. 

Alice held him as he got a hold of himself. 

Soon, Neville was telling his parents about his accomplishments, the potions, his hand at Herbology. About slaying Nagini. 

“Never do that again, Neville.” Alice threatened him. 

“Well, it’s not like I wanted to in the first place, Mum.” He complained. 

“Still.” She admonished. She quickly changed the subject. “Any girlfriend we should be meeting? You haven’t courted a young lady yet have you?” 

“No!” He almost yelled. Alice’s eyes went wide. 

“Methinks he like the men, Alice.” Frank teased, a blush appearing on Neville’s face. Alice smiled conspiratorially. 

“You know our healer is pretty fit.” Alice told him. 

“I’m right here!” Frank scoffed, winking at Neville. 

“I’m a married woman, I didn’t mean for me, you’re the only one for me, dear.” She patted his hand the little bit she could, reaching across the small valley inbetween the beds. “Do you think he’s fit, Neville?”

He couldn’t believe this was happening. 

He was saved by Sebastian coming in. 

Or at least he thought.

“Neville thinks he’s incredibly fit, seeing as Orion broke up with him to finish his healer training and didn’t want to stop Neville from finding someone better than him. Didn’t stop Neville from completely pining over him.” He teased. 

“Oh, Neville. We can get another healer if you’re uncomfortable.” Alice was quick to comment. 

“I think Neville’s a different kind of uncomfortable.” Frank waggled his eyebrows. 

“Frank!” Alice cried out. 

“So, who are you?” Frank ignored Alice, eyes on the newcomer. 

“Well, I am Sebastian McCray and I worked with Neville on the potion.” Neville thought it was too simple of an explanation. 

“Mum, Dad. Sebastian adopted me when I was 15.” He braced himself for the questions. 

“Is Mother still alive?” Frank asked. 

“Yes. But she is getting older and…” Neville hastened to defend his grandmother.

“She didn’t want to provide Neville with the necessary structure and support he needed. But I’m very proud of him. And I know you will be too.” Sebastian smiled at the two parents. 

“We are.” 

“How are my two favorite patients doing today?” Orion smiled broadly as he entered the room and tried not to react to Neville being there. Orion immediately took readings and handed over potions for them to take. 

“Are you taken? You’re so handsome.” Alice batted her eyes and grinned as Neville glared at her. 

“I am not.” Orion humored her as he continued to jot down notes. 

“Isn’t my Neville such a handsome boy?” Alice cooed. 

“Mum.” He hissed through his teeth. 

“I’ve always told him he’s gorgeous.” Orion stated, eyes widening as he realized what he said without meaning to. 

“Awww.” Alice cooed at Orion. “You should take Neville on a date.” 

“We’ve been on several.” Neville stated. 

“Well, you should go on another one. Orion, tell Neville you want to go on a date.” Alice demanded. Orion laughed good-naturedly. 

“Neville can decide for himself who he wants to date.” Orion smiled at all in the room. 

Clearly, he wanted Neville to make the next move. 

Orion promised himself he wouldn’t be disappointed if Neville didn’t want to date him again. 

“Okay.” Neville whispered, embarrassed. 

“What was that, dear?” Alice asked. 

“I’d like to go out to a dinner with you, Orion.” Orion’s eyes snapped up to his, searching for any sign of a joke. Seeing none, he agreed immediately. 

“We can go to Le Bistro at 7 tomorrow night, if you’re free.” Orion offered, trying not to get his hopes up. 

“Okay.” Neville confirmed. Alice clapped her hands together, happily. 

“Perfect! Can we go?” The tension broke and the occupants of the room laughed. 

“Not quite yet, Alice. Soon, you’ll be able to walk outside.” Orion teased with a wink. Alice pouted. 

-

Orion was trying not to be nervous and tell himself that if it didn’t work out with Neville, there were plenty of other men out there. He could find someone that he wanted to be with. 

Someday. 

After he ate his weight in ice cream and bon-bons. And wine. Lots of wine. 

Merlin, why was he doing this to himself? He smoothed out his robes and waited for Neville, who came rushing up. 

“Hi, sorry!” Neville exhaled. Orion opened the door for him. 

“Name?” The hostess asked, arching a blonde eyebrow. 

“Orion Black.” 

“Follow me.” 

They ordered appetizers and some wine and Neville started some small talk and eventually they got to what they’ve been doing. 

There was an awkward silence where they stared at their side of the table. 

Soon, Neville blurted out, “I miss you.” 

Orion immediately reached over the table and Neville wrapped his hand around Orion’s. 

“I miss you too, Neville. More than anything.” Orion stated with his whole heart. 

“I hate that you left.” 

“I hate that I left.” 

“I wanted to hate you.” 

“I hated me too.”

“But I still love you.” Neville brought up his eyes to meet Orion’s. 

“I never stopped.” Orion locked eyes with him. 

“Can we get out of here?” Neville asked. Orion nodded. 

-

The next morning, Neville opened his eyes blearily and felt a familiar weight across his abdomen. He looked down and recognized those meticulously trimmed cuticles, the fair skin. 

Orion.

He turned around and saw Orion’s face, still relaxed in sleep. His nose twitched as he felt Neville moving, his eyes opening slowly and smiling when he saw Neville staring at him. 

“Hey.” Orion greeted sleepily. 

“Hey.” Neville leaned down to kiss him good morning. 

“I love you, Neville.” Orion said as soon as they separated. 

“I love you more.” Neville said as he leaned in for another kiss, when they heard a gagging noise and they sprang apart. 

Orion and Neville snapped their eyes to the doorway, where a smirking Draco was leaning against the doorway, smug as ever. 

“Ugh.” Neville groaned as he flopped down on the bed. He definitely didn’t miss, Draco barging in and interrupting them. 

“What do you want, Draco?” Orion sighed. 

“Oh, nothing. Celeste and Lyra wanted to know if you were dating again.” Draco eyed their rumpled clothes, deducing nothing. “Orion, you certainly don’t waste time, you’ve been back in England for, what? Two days? And already have your claws into poor Neville?” He teased. 

“He definitely had his claws in my back last night.” Neville grinned evilly as Draco lost his grin and looked disgusted. 

“Gross.” 

“Leave us alone, you prat.” Orion waved a wand and locked him out of the room. He brought Neville back into his arms. “Now, where were we?” He asked, looking at Neville with no shortage of affection. 

“I’m in no rush, we have all the time in the world.” Neville smiled. 

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE A HAPPY ENDING! 
> 
> I finished Draco's today and Hermione's SO THEY'LL ALL BE POSTED TODAY!
> 
> Merry Christmas - Happy Holidays - Happy YULE!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
